They Know
by AlwaysOneStepBehind
Summary: Kataang Songfic. Can Katara solve a problem by dancing while singing with the person who is affected the most?


**Okay so I'm not writing this because I have writers block because I know what I'm going to write in the next chapter of "A Kataang Adventure" but this oneshot songfic idea wont leave me alone and I have to study and it's really hard to do that when I have a story in my head…So I'm writing my first ever songfic.**

**This is set after the "Avatar Aang" episode but Katara and Aang haven't kissed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…except for a pink PJ pillow that's in my room******

**BTW: If any of you are wondering the song is called "Can I have this Dance" From the movie "High School Musical 3". And another thing I haven't seen the movie yet and I have been resisting the urge to watch it online so if I have by any chance copied the actual scene from the movie then I swear that it is totally by accident. **

**Song is in **_**Italics.**_

**ENJOY!!!**

**0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

It's the night after Ozai's fall and Zuko's coronation. The night to celebrate the end of the Phoenix Kings tyranny. The night to celebrate the life and death of those who fought bravely against the fearsome Fire Nation. And of course, it's the night to celebrate the Avatar and his friends for stopping the Phoenix King and his plans to burn the Earth Kingdom to the ground.

People from the four nations come to represent the ones that couldn't make it. The new firelord hosts this historic night to help start rebuilding the Fire Nations pride and honor.

There is only one speech on this night and it was the firelord. There is a big feast and music accompanied by a huge dance floor. Everything was perfect…Except for two important people missing from the festivities…

"What do you mean you have to go?" Asked the person who is the reason for these celebrations.

"Exactly that Aang" Said the girl responsible for helping Zuko take Azula down.

"But you can't just leave Katara, I mean, after all we've been through…Y-you just can't!" The Avatar said desperately.

"I don't want to but…my home needs me. I just can't travel with you knowing my home could still be suffering" The young waterbending master reasoned with him.

"But you've traveled all this time with me and now of all times you want to leave me? Why now?"

"Because I had to take you to the North Pole and further but now it's over…my home needs me now, more than ever"

"They can handle themselves. Like they have since you've been with me."

Katara smiled sadly and shook her head "It'll be faster if Sokka and I helped them to rebuild"

"Well then I'll help too!" Aang said nodding defiantly.

Katara placed a hand on his shoulder and said with a touch of laughter in her voice: "Aang, you're the Avatar. I can't just let you turn your back on your duty"

"I'm not turning my back just…temporarily putting it to the side."

"You'll be there for a while, they may think you're dead again" Katara joked as an attempt to lighten the mood but his head hung low as he felt his heart sink.

Katara sighed and lifted Aang's head to meet her cerulean eyes. His usual grey, sparkling eyes had gone dull as he stared sadly back at hers. She always hated to see him like this. It tore her heart apart to see him like this. And that's exactly what's happening. Her heart started to feel heavy as she stared into his painful eyes.

"I-I need you with me Katara" He confessed in one last desperate attempt.

"Aang…" She breathed before pulling him into a warm hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her eyes and dug her head into the crook of his neck. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her petite waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

They have grown up after a year of traveling together, physically, mentally and emotionally. She doesn't know when he could look at her straight in her eyes without tilting his head up but, she knows she doesn't care. She doesn't know when he stopped being a goofball but she knows that he hasn't lost it completely. She knows that he's wiser among his years, whether that be from the past Avatar's or just him, she doesn't know. But what she does know is that she loves him. She doesn't know when it started but knows it did, she doesn't know how it happened but she knows she's happy about it. If someone was to tell her on the day she freed Aang out of that ice that she was going to fall in love with him, she probably would've laughed. But if someone were to tell her now, she would've smiled and replied "I know" And she knows it's time to tell him.

She lifted her head to his ear and opened her eyes. "Did I ever tell you the story of what my Mother did the night before my Father left the South Pole for the first time?"

"No" He replied a little muffled in her kimono. "What did she do?"

Katara smiled softly and looked Aang in the eyes. "She danced with him."

Aang pulled away from the hug. He knows she's stubborn and he'd be wasting his breath trying to convince her to stay with him, not to mention a waste of time. Time isn't on his side again so he knows that he has to spend what's left of it with her.

He slipped his hand in hers and forced a smile. "Then let's go dance" He said as he attempted to guide her inside but stopped as she didn't move. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at her.

She just smiled. "She slow danced with him while singing a song"

Aang's eyes widened. Of all the dances he's learnt, slow dancing was not one of them. He blushed out of embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I can't dance" He whispered

She raised her own eyebrow at him but kept on smiling. "But you've danced with me before"

"I don't know how to slow dance" He confessed.

Katara's smile grew as she took a step closer to him. "Neither did my Father"

Aang gulped as she took a deep breath:

"_Take my hand" _

She sung as she held out her hand and paused waiting for him to take it. He hesitantly slid his hand in hers and she snaked her hand behind his neck and his on her waist.

"_Take a breath" _

She sung, giggling slightly as she saw how tense he is. He did as he was instructed and took one deep relaxing breath.

"_Pull me close" _

She tugged at his neck as his eyes widened a little. She gave him a reassuring smile and Aang gave a firm pull so they were inches apart. He wrapped his arm around her waist like a one armed hug.

"_And take one step" _

She sung as she took the lead and took one step forward. Aang stumbled backwards and straight away, he dropped his eyes to their feet. Katara moved her hand from behind his neck and put her fingers under his chin to lift his eyes to hers.

"_Keep your eyes locked on mine" _

She gazed into his eyes and sung one more line before leading again:

"_And let the music be your guide" _

She started to lead again as they stared into each others eyes. Aang was starting to get the hang of it. He did have a natural ability to catch onto things quickly.

"_Won't you promise me,_

_You'll keep dancing, wherever we go next"_

Katara's voice is nothing special but it wasn't bad either. If someone was to hear her they'd say she had a decent voice but to Aang it's angelic. She danced at a steady pace to make sure Aang doesn't fall behind.

"_It's like catching lightning,_

_The chances of finding someone like you…"_

Aang hung off every word of the song. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"_It's one in a million,_

_The chances of feeling the way we do…"_

His mouth fell open at that point. She knows and she feels the same way! A small smile graced her lips at the Avatars reaction to what she sung. She did know he at least liked her, he pretty much confessed it at the play on Ember Island last week.

"_And with every step together,_

_We just keep on getting better…"_

Katara stopped dancing and dropped her hand from his. She gazed into his eyes and sung:

"_So can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?"_

Aang stared back into her eyes as she finished the line. He started to understand the song and why she was singing it. Although they are going to be far apart their love for each other will still be strong because there is no one else that can compare to the other.

Aang smiled a little as he held out his hand.

"_Take my hand"_

Katara couldn't believe it. He's singing to her! She smiled back as she slipped her hand back into his and was about to lead again but Aang didn't move. He's still smiling at her as he sings:

"_I'll take the lead"_

He sung as he gracefully leads Katara through some steps.

"_And every turn will be safe with me._

_Don't be afraid,_

_Afraid to fall…"_

He sung as he dipped Katara unexpectedly fast which emitted a little shriek from her. He stopped her abruptly and smiled cheekily at her.

"_You know I'll catch you,_

_Through it all…"_

Katara giggled and started to sing with him as they straightened up.

"_And you can't keep us apart  
(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)  
cos my heart is where ever you are"_

They gracefully danced across the palace balcony as one. Every fluid movement, every turn, every step is like watching a river flow down a stream.

"_It's like catching lightening;  
the chances of finding someone like you.  
Its one in a million,  
the chances of feeling the way we do.  
And with every step together,  
we just keep on getting better.  
So can I have this dance?  
(Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?_

Ohh no mountains too high and no oceans too wide,  
Cause together or not, our dance won't stop.  
Let it rain, let it pour.  
What we have is worth fighting for.  
You know I believe that we were meant to be"

Everything that needed to be said was sung in that verse. Everything they need to hear so they can be reassured that they will see each other again, and that their love can't be replaced was sung then and there.

"_It's like catching lightening,  
The chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million,  
The chances of feeling the way (way) we do.  
And with every step together,  
we just keep on getting better.  
So can I have this dance?  
(Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?_

Can I have this dance,  
Can I have this dance?"

They stopped dancing and smiled at each other.

"Did your Mother say what happened next?" Aang asked quietly.

Katara took her hand out of his and placed it behind his neck with her other one. She pulled him a little closer as Aang placed his on the small of her back pulling her closer too.

"Well I guess I could probably show you better than I could tell you" She whispered before closing the gap.

Their lips met in an explosive kiss. It was simple and sweet. The kiss that they have been waiting for. And after a little while they broke apart and leant their foreheads on each others smiling.

This is bliss for them. Holding each other while people of the world celebrate the end of a 100 year old war inside. "Please tell me that you caught my drift of that song" She whispered.

Aang chuckled a little. "I don't think I would've been able to sing with you if I didn't"

"And you're okay with it?" She asked unsure.

Aang gave her a charming smile and kissed her again. This one is a bit less innocent than last time as Aang raked his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Once air became a priority they broke and leaned their foreheads together again.

"Does that answer your question" He asked breathlessly smiling.

Katara started to laugh as she hugged him fiercely. "You better come back for me though"

Aang smiled at her and intertwined his fingers with hers. "You know I will."

He led her inside where they joined Sokka and Toph and they ate and talked and danced the night away. When it came to dropping Sokka and Katara off at the South Pole there was no sad faces or teary eyes. No farewells or worried feelings about the love that Aang and Katara felt for each other will be gone when they see each other again. There were instead happy and determined eyes. There was never a 'goodbye' but a 'see you later' and the two lovers separated knowing that when the other returns into their life, their heart will still belong to them.

**0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

**So that's it…I hoped you liked it, please review it and tell me what you think, I accept anything so lay it on me!!! Lol I actually quite liked this considering it's my first ever songfic/oneshot!**

**Thanks for reading******


End file.
